Partners in Crime and Passion
by Pipeline
Summary: Suguru received unwanted love letters containing really bad poems and suspects the author to be Shuichi. When he goes to confront the vocalist he instead becomes an accessory to a crime no one could have foreseen...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is Piper speaking, and this is my latest contribution to the blur and mozaic of stories out there. It is something that I wrote just now, from the top of my head, with one single idea as the foundation, and I really, really hope that I will be able to take this story someplace and make it worthwhile reading for all of you. I also hope that I will actually be able to finish it one day, hrm hrm. I am known to keep stories going for too long, and then not finish them anyway, so... But please, do read and review, I always appreciate constructive criticism and comments! ;)**

**Disclaimer:** You all know the deal; Gravitation is not mine, nor is any of the characters. But I wish, oh I wish..! (sentimental, dreamy tears) But hey! That's right! I can at least credit myself for the plot and all the story twists! (Yes!) Piper is a happy girl now...

* * *

_Glows of the moon  
makes your skin so pale and bright;  
it gives me a lust to grab  
hold of your hair  
and steal a sniff.  
You are the moonlight in my dreams,  
and I walk naked up to the door of your heart  
- it bangs when I knock on it.  
BANG! BANG!  
Please let me in, my beautiful, sexy Suguru,  
for my passion is reserved  
for you._

Suguru stared at the cheesy poem - or whatever it was supposed to resemble - and felt disbelieving and disgusted. Who the hell would write such tripe? If he had not known of the over-active vocalist's undying and sickly sweet love for novelist Yuki Eiri he would have assumed that this embarrassing piece of poetry had come out of Shindou-san's pen. Only Shindou had a brain small enough to convince himself that "steal a sniff" would sound sexy and inviting. _Hmpf_, Suguru thought, _that idiot probably thinks he's veeeery funny, but I won't buy into this joke, oh no. I'll play cool and act as if nothing ever infiltrated my mailbox._

He opened his refridgerator and took out a bottle of fine Merlot and a pre-prepared tray of delicacy cheeses. Then he went straight to the low table, where he sat down on a big cushion to enjoy the classical music that played on the surround system. This was what life should always be. A calm, evening-murky moment of good wine, good music, and candlelight. But to be able to retain his lifestyle he had to work - and work meant being a part of still semi-variety act band Bad Luck (the name alone told you straight away that it was a bad idea to do _that_ for a living) and having to endure Shindou Shuichi during most of his days. Maybe he should just quit? No, his cousin would kill him.

When he had finished his wine he killed the music and went into his work area to practice Bad Luck's new song, _Shiawase BOYS_, which had been written by Shindou-san and popular rock star Hyde, lead vocalist of L'ArcenCiel. The idea was for Bad Luck to reach a wider spectrum of listeners and make it all the way _out there_, where the really big fish swam.

Suguru shook his head in resignation. He did not for a minute believe that they'd make it. "Poor Haido-san," he muttered to himself, "having to stand that irritating baka and his childish personality, must've damaged him for life..."

His fingers danced over the keys when he softly, flawlessly played with a love and a passion only a true music lover could upbring. Ever since his parents died he had fled into the world of music, and ultimately it had become the only place where he felt completely safe. Reality - the world out there - changed continuously, mercilessly, ruthlessly, ignorant to all the lives that it changed and destroyed in its wake. It had destroyed his life as well, and he had long ago stopped trusting time and _reality_. The real world was cold; it would never give you love, because it didn't love you, and because it was a cruel and sadistic bastard it would sure as hell never allow you to love or be loved either. That's just the way it worked, and Suguru was more than well aware of it. His parents, who had loved each other and their only son selflessly and endlessly, had been torn from this world as suddenly as a fly met its fate when it happened across a frog. And Suguru had hated the world then - he had hated everything.

"Rehearsing, are we?"

Suguru gave a start. He had not heard the footsteps outside the little house, neither had he heard when the amado (doors to the garden) had been opened. The result was a situation that had left him vulnerable to a scare, something which he could _not_ allow himself.

"Seguchi," he said, and bowed his head slightly to welcome the guest. (Or could he really call him a 'guest', seeing as he was actually living on his cousin's grounds?)

The president of N-G Productions was wearing a long silk kimono in a lovely shade of midnight blue with a scenery of pine trees bowing to a dark forest lake on whose surface the new moon was reflected in a warm, loving light. Nightingales were in flight over the still, welcoming water, and the piece were strewn with strings of silver thread of the best quality. With this he wore a yellow obi with red ornaments, and on his feet he had black lackered geta, traditional Japanese wooden shoes. He elegantly slid out of them and put them on the shoe shelf and then chose himself a pair of sandals to wear inside the house. He moved gracefully to the place where Suguru was standing. He looked more like a woman than ever, and it made it so obvious that he was gay it became boring.

"Do you like it here in your new home?" Seguchi asked with his pleasant, slightly suggestive voice.

"Yes, thank you so much for offering me a place to live," Suguru replied automatically, but at the same time as he said it he hated his own naïve wish to please his twice-his-age cousin. He felt sickened by his own curteous, grateful tone of voice. He'd been more or less forced to accept his cousin's offer since his apartment, the place he had inherited from his parents, had burned to ashes almost a year ago. At first he had stayed at a hotel in the city, but the bills were piling higher and higher, and even though Bad Luck was a successful band that made 'big bucks' it was still very expensive for him to live that way. So when Seguchi had come to him five months ago and offered him to stay at one of the smaller houses on his enormous traditional Japanese estate 4 miles outside Tokyo he had had to say yes.

Seguchi smiled coldly. "Dear itako," he said, "it is a pleasure to have you here. Remember, you are always welcome in _any_ of my homes. But this is now _your_ place. Whether I am here or in some of my other houses or apartments, this is where you can always go to call a place your home." With those words, Seguchi turned and left. As he put his geta back on, Suguru looked at him in silence; could not find any words to give him. Not even a 'thanks'.

When Seguchi had left through the amado, Suguru still stood there in silent contemplation and looked after him. It was all very good, what Seguchi had said, but Suguru could not help but wonder if he would ever feel at home again.

* * *

**Gaah! First chapter out! YEAH! Thank you so much for reading, more will be up shortly! R&R! ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! Piper here again. ;P Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter to appear! It was not my intention! I actually don't know why it took me so long to update... but I guess the important thing is I did, ne? ;) I will try my best to be quicker in the future._**

* * *

**Partners in Crime and Passion, part 2**

"Morning."

Suguru nodded curtly to the woman at the reception desk and went straight to the elevators. The file folder with his music sheets was stuck neatly under his arm and he was dressed in a dark green suit and shiny black shoes. He liked order; when the world was in order he could live with it. Perhaps that was why he just could not stand Shindou-san? Because the energetic singer was chaos personified...

When the elevator doors slid open, an envelope danced slowly through the air, touching ground just in front of Suguru's feet. Baffled, he stared down at it for a second or two before doubling down to pick it up. SU – GU – RU, it said in very rough handwriting.

_What the... !?_ Not again! It was the seventh this month! And it was only the ninth!

Whoever was behind these embarrassing love letters was evidently getting bolder, because the number of letters per week was drastically escalating. The first three letters had come with roughly one week's interval, then the next three had been delivered within a fortnight. Now, four months and twenty-five letters later, the sonofabitch had begun to send his messages daily.

Stepping into the empty elevator, Suguru ruthlessly ripped open the envelope and pulled out the sickeningly pink piece of paper.

_SU GU RU_

_Sugarie Gutless Rubie_

_SU GU RU_

_Suck me BluE_

_SU GU RU_

_I want U_

_I want U_

_Please come find me suun_

Suguru stared at the paper. What in the name of...? The freak couldn't even spell!

"Fujisaki! You're late!" K said accusatory as he entered the studio, but he could not care less. He went straight up to his keyboard without so much as a glance in the manager's direction. "Yeah? So where's Shindou, if I may ask?"

K opened his mouth to retort, but instantly closed it again. "Uh, well... oh, but you know..."

"Uh-huh." He was still staring at the little piece of paper with a scowl on his face, trying to figure out what the hell to do with all this. It was actually starting to freak him out. "Please come find me soon"? Was it a challenge? Was it a _threat_?

"Hey, you okay, man?" Hiro wondered, and put a hand on his shoulder.

He shuddered involuntarily. "Um... yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. It's just..."

The door swung open and a colorful bundle jumped in through the opening. "Oooohayoooouuuu!" a frisky Sakuma Ryuichi screamed and threw his arms around K. "KKKKKAAAAAYYYY! Ohayou na no da!" He giggled childishly, did a piruette with the American, and let go of him to hug Kumagoro too. "This is such a nice day na no da, don't you think?!" he exclaimed, his smile so wide that it seemed to stretch from ear to ear and even go below his chin. He took a few steps around the room, as if in search for something, then he looked up at K again. "Where's Shuichi? I was hoping I could play with him for a bit while Touma's in the meeting... It's so boring just having to wait for him all the time - I wanna sing!"

Fujisaki shook his head in resignation. Always the same. Their senpai came crashing into the studio whenever he felt like it, with no consideration whatsoever for the band who was working really hard to get their new single finished and ready to launch on the market before Nittle Grasper could release _their_ new single and beat them to the punch. Sometimes Suguru wondered if his cousin was consciously sending Sakuma over to sabotage them. Because whenever he showed up Shindou would go crazy over his idol wanting to spend time with _him_ and they would get nothing done until the Grasper singer left. But most often Suguru became so frustrated that he did not stick around that long - which meant that valuable studio time was purchased entirely in vain. Suguru did not like the fact that he too was hindering Bad Luck's progress with the new Maxi single, but he just could not work in a kindergarten full of morons!

"Whooooaaaa!" Sakuma was suddenly saying and rushing over to Suguru's side. "You've gotten a love letter, Sujimaki?" He pried the pink piece of paper out of Suguru's hands before he had time to react. "You are so lucky! I want to get love letters too!" He quickly skimmed through the text on the paper. "Whoa, this poem is really good!" he then said, causing Suguru to collapse onto the floor due to the shock. "I am so jealous of you!" the Grasper concluded and handed the paper back over.

All of a sudden Suguru was the centre of attention. Everyone was staring at him with a whole array of surprised faces, all of them unique in a sense. "Is that true?" Hiro asked. "That thing there is a letter from a girl?"

_Yeah, I sure hope it's from a girl_, Suguru wanted to say, but kept his mouth shut. If he so much as insinuated that he believed the perpetrator - ehem, _poet_ - to be Shindou... he'd be laughed at. Or worse.

K pulled out his gun, neatly spun it in his hand and released the safety. "You need me to... take care of someone for you?" he wondered almost hopefully.

Suguru quickly shook his head. No, he wanted to "take care" of it himself.

Sakano-san was clearly uncomfortable. Squirming in his own skin - or maybe just in his suit, who could tell? - he approached Suguru and said, "Fans writing love letters to you could really become a liability, not to speak of a threat to your own safety, Fujisaki-kun. You should really consider taking K up on his offer." K fired a test round into the ceiling. Sakano swallowed hard. "Or... maybe not." K gave him a murderous look. Sakano squirmed even more badly. "Maybe I should talk to the shacho about this..." he said with hesitation.

"No!" Suguru shot upp from the floor. "Don't tell my cousin! I mean, don't tell Seguchi-san, he doesn't need to know about this. Besides, it's not like anything's happened or anything... I mean, it's just a letter," he tried.

Sakano regarded him with sweat-dropping, nervous suspicion. Then he let out a noise that sounded like, "Haaaaa, dattaraaa", and sank down onto a nearby couch, completely numb, his limbs hanging immovable at his sides. K studied him with one eyebrow slightly raised, a contemplative look on his face. Then he shrugged. "Well, if you don't want me to off anyone for you - ehe, I mean, _investigate_ anyone for you... jya ne!" (See ya!)

He left through the door that Sakuma had left open, a sort of my-pride-is-hurt quality to his walk.

Suguru exhaled in relief. It would have been real messy if K had gone ballistic and gone on a shooting spree to "off" potentially violent, non-existent but to him dangerously veritable, stalker-fans, a.k.a. threats to Bad Luck's safety. Sometimes he wondered if K only went into the manager business to get a chance to act as bodyguard for some star so he could shoot and kill as much as he wanted - _legilimately_. Probably.

"Maattaku..." (Geez...) he said, sighing, and sank down onto a chair. This was only getting worse. And where was Shindou? It was so obvious that the poet was a dimwit who knew exactly where Suguru would be at the exact times, and he knew where Suguru lived since they had once had a release-party at his place, so who else could it be!? If he was so hot for Suguru, then why didn't he just come out and say so? He hadn't exactly been subtle when it came to courting Yuki-san... Or was it _because_ of Yuki-san that he didn't come right out and say it? Was he looking for a lover to please his sexual needs while Yuki-san was unavailable due to his work? A lover that was closeby whenever they went on tours, or had loads of interviews and photo shoots and MV shoots and location shoots and hand-shaking sessions with fans and record signings so he would not get to see his precious writer-boyfriend for a _long_, long time? Was that it? Or was he just playing Suguru for the fool here? Was it a practical joke? Was Shindou even _smart_ enough to come up with a practical joke - of any sort?

"What are you thinking?" Hiro asked beside him and made him jump. He had totally forgotten where he was. He looked up, blinking sheepishly. "Hey, is something bothering you? Is it this love letter thing?" the band mate asked, worried wrinkles on his forehead. "Is it because of what Sakano said? That it could turn out to be a potential danger to your safety eventually?"

Suguru did not know what to say. It was as if the stupidity displayed in the poem had rubbed off on him.

Hiro patted his shoulder in a friendly, consoling manner. "Don't worry, man. No one'll get past K, so you needn't even think about it. Trust me."

There was a knock, and they all turned to the still-open door. A delivery man holding a giant bouquet of blood-red roses was standing in the doorway, his knuckles on the doorframe, where he had probably knocked the moment before. "Excuse the disturbance," he said formally, "a delivery for Fujisaki Suguru."

Something inside Suguru broke in that moment. Maybe the door in his subconsious that kept his evil twin caged. He rushed up to the delivery man, snatched the flowers out of his hand and read the note. "_To my Suguru, for ever_" it simply stated. Furious, he growled "Urrrrryyyaaaaaaaagh!" and threw the flowers into the wall, after which he dashed out of the room and down the corridor to the elevators - they took too long, so he took the stairs instead, rushing down at a dangerous speed with the risk of tripping or missing a step and falling to a certain death...

But he didn't care - this had to stop _NOW!_ He could not take any more of it, and if this was a practical joke he would _kill_ Shuichi!!

After getting of the train in the part of the city where Yuki-san lived, he ran all the way to the house and stopped temporarily outside it to catch his breath. He had never been very athletic, always recieved just about a passing mark in PE class when he was in junior high school, and the almost-finished year of high school that he had attended before getting the job proposition as Bad Luck's keyboardist from his cousin after Noriko left to rejoin Nittle Grasper.

He gazed up at the house, his wrath burning hot inside of him, it was a painful, smarting anger that only grew as time lapsed. He needed to confront Shindou about this whole courtship-but-probably-just-a-practical-joke business ASAP, before the flames of his wrath consumed him and left him an empty pile of grey ashes on the street.

He started to walk up towards the door.

Apparently the big house featured four separate apartments, two on the ground floor and two on the second floor, but no other residents but Yuki-san were currently residing there. From what he had heard, he figured that Yuki-san lived on the second floor, because Shindou had mentioned an encounter with Yuki in the elevator a long time ago... But how was he going to get inside the building? There was a telecom system, but he did not want to have to use that, because he did not want to give Shindou any advance warning of his presence; he wanted to take him by surprise. He tried the door. It was unlocked. _Heeee?_ Was not it supposed to get locked automatically after being closed? But then he noticed that a tiny pebble had been jammed between the door and the frame, so that was probably why it had not been locked when someone last entered or exited. Lucky Suguru.

He sneaked inside, carefully closing the door behind so as not to make any noise. He spotted the elevator at once, but he did not want to use it; it would make too much noise and warn the upstairs tenants of his imminent arrival. Besides, if they heard the elevator moving when no one was supposed to be able to get inside the front door they might call the police in the belief that the person in the elevator was a burglar or suchlike. He looked around for a staircase, but found none. _Kuso._ (Shit.) Apparently the house had been built with just an elevator, and no staircase, probably for the tenants' convenience. So he had no choice but to step inside the elevator and press the _2_ button. To his surprise, he found that the elevator moved soundlessly and efficiently smoothly. Then again, he should have known. Yuki-san was a famous author, after all, which meant that he needed to work at home, and considering his personality he would hardly have moved into this place if the elevator had been noisy, because that would have disturbed his flow.

Stepping out of the elevator, Suguru glanced around quickly. Yuki-san's apartment was to the right. _Yoshi!_ (All right!) _Here goes..._

He stealed closer to the door, wondering quietly how the Hell he was gonna surprise Shindou-san the way he wanted when he had to ring the doorbell... He also hoped that Yuki-san wouldn't be home, because he would be pissed if anyone rang the doorbell in the middle of work...

When he reached the door he noticed that it was standing ajar. _That's odd_, he thought, and his anger temporarily gave place to puzzlement and curiosity. Why had they left the door open? Not that anyone would be getting in, but... Ah, well, he had actually gotten in, but... anyway, that did not matter. The door was open about five inches, so he cautiously peered inside. He could not see much, only the place where all the shoes were put, and he could not hear anything either. Maybe no-one was home? Maybe they had left in a hurry and forgotten to close and lock the door properly? Or maybe something completely different was going on... His curiosity got the better of him, and he slowly opened the door and went inside. Out of habit, he took his shoes off and put them on the shoe rack, then put on a pair of spare indoor slippers before continuing on into the apartment.

Straight ahead was a door that was only slightly ajar, and he thought he heard voices coming out of the room beyond. Even though he knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop - not to mention that he was breaking the law by entering a person's home without permission - but he could not help himself, he had to move closer, he had to hear, he had to see... His curiosity was greater than his anger now, and his legs were moving on their own towards the almost-closed door.

He peered inside the room through the crack. Obviously, it was the living room, and he could see Shindou standing some four feet in, Yuki-san standing further into the room, his arms defiantly crossed over his chest, nonchalantly smoking a cigarette. "So what if I did?" the novelist was saying in a drawling, bored voice.

" 'So what if you did'!?" Shindou cried out. " 'So what if you did'!? Is that all you have to say!? She was _in _our _bed_! _Our_ bed!"

Suguru jerked. Oh man...! He had showed up in the middle of a lover's spat, and not just any kind at that! Yuki-san had been unfaithful!

"Would you have preferred we fucked in _her_ bed instead?" the novelist now asked his young boyfriend.

"No! I obviously would have preferred you didn't fuck her at all!" the vocalist screamed in response. "Dammit, Yuki! And those underwear I found last week, they belonged to another girl, didn't they?"

The novelist shrugged.

"Fuck you, Yuki! How could you _do_ this!? How _could_ you? I don't understand..." Shindou was on the verge of tears now.

Suguru felt very uncomfortable standing there listening in on their private conversation... but he couldn't move. They might hear him if he tried to sneak away now, and it would be beyond embarrassing if they learned that he had been eavesdropping this whole time.

"As much as I _love_ to penetrate your asshole, I need pussy now and then too. I'm not gay like you - I'm just twisted." With those words, Yuki-san walked into the adjacent room, to the right, and disappeared from Suguru's sight. Shindou immediately followed. "Hey! Don't walk away from me!"

Quickly, Suguru went to the door to his right and peered in through that crack instead. (Man, did these people _never_ close their doors properly?) He could see Yuki-san putting out his cigarette in an ashtray standing on one of the kitchen counters. Shindou grabbed his arm forcefully and tried to make him look at him. "Yuki! Why do you just run away from me?" he demanded.

Yuki-san got a somewhat sad expression on his face for a brief moment before his nonchalance returned again. "It's because you're going to leave me eventually, like everyone else, right?" he murmured hardly audibly. "Like everybody leaves me in the end..."

Shindou laughed bitterly. "So this is how you make sure I won't leave you? By cheating on me? With _girls_? Was there anything you could've done that would hurt me more?"

Yuki-san turned around and looked Shindou straight into the eyes, the pale yellowish brown orbs icily staring him down. "I slept with your sister too," he revelead gravely, and his features did not betray any kind of dishonesty. He must be telling the truth. But what an awful thing to say! What an awful thing to _do_! Suguru almost felt bad for the poor chap when he jerked and stared up at Yuki-san with fright and disbelief. "She begged me for it, said she'd do anything to bed the famous Yuki Eiri, even if it meant a risk of breaking her brother's heart," the novelist continued, almost as if he was talking out of compulsion.

Shindou desperately shook his head. "No... _No!_ You're lying... you're lying! There is no way..."

"She cried out a lot when I fucked her, enjoyed it a lot, screamed for me to fuck her harder..."

"Shut up..."

"Begged me to fuck her harder and faster..."

"Shut up!"

"And she wanted me to spank her, slap her face, bite her earlobe - she's quite the masochist, your sister..."

"_Shut up!_"

Shindou, in a blind rage, grabbed a knife that was lying on the counter and stabbed it into the novelist's chest before stopping to consider what he was actually doing. "_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_" he shouted, and stabbed the novelist for each "uruse" (shut up) he said.

Yuki-san's eyes widened with shock and bafflement when the first stab hit him, and he stumbled backwards. Blood splattered all over the kitchen, and onto Shindou's clothes, arms and face. He looked like an enraged sociopath with his furiously twisted features, burning wide eyes, exposed teeth and the blood stains on his face. Yuki-san fell down onto his knees after the fifth stab, holding his left hand to his chest, an eerie, terrifying wheeze coming out of his mouth, and those surprised eyes...

But Shindou did not stop; he knelt on the floor and continued to stab Yuki-san in the chest, stomach and crotch repeatedly, continuing to chant the same words over and over: "_Uruse... uruse... uso jyanai... uso jyanai... uruse..._" (Shut up... shut up... it's a lie... it's a lie... shut up...) Long after it was apparent that Yuki-san was dead Shindou stopped and dropped the knife with a _clink_ on the kitchen floor, crying violently, his body shaking with violent sobs. "_Uruse..._"

Suguru was shaken at what he had witnessed. Shindou had killed Yuki-san. Shindou had _killed_ Yuki-san. In a state of shock, his legs began to shake and eventually gave way under him. He fell down on his knees with a _thump_.

It was quiet for a few seconds, then he heard shuffling noises from the kitchen, coming closer to him. After a while Shindou appeared before him, his cheeks pink from tear-diluted blood stains, a shocked and terrified expression on his face. "Fujisaki...?" he said, his voice close to a whisper.

Suguru could not answer. He was paralysed by fear. What if Shindou killed him too to get rid of the witness of his crime? If he had been capable of that hideous act... then he was surely capable of anything.

Shindou surprised him by throwing himself around his neck, crying, hugging him hard. "Oh, Fujisaki-kun, what have I done?" he exclaimed, sobbing. "What have I done?"

Suguru raised his hand hesitantly, shaking, then he finally put his hand on Shindou's back and stroked it once, twice. The blood on Shindou's shirt rubbed off onto Suguru's clothes when he hugged him, soaking him too. Yuki Eiri's blood...

"I killed him, Fujisaki... I killed him. Dou shiyou? Dou shiyou..." (What should I do? What should I do...)

Suguru looked behind Shindou at the blood-stained kitchen and the limp, dead body of Yuki Eiri, pondering his options. The right thing would be to call the police and tell them what he had witnessed. The knife would have Shindou's fingerprints, so there would be no doubt who the culprit was. On the other hand... he had entered the house without permission, broken into a person's private home and trespassed on private property... his own fingerprints would be on the doors, in the elevator... he had committed a crime too. Not as serious a one that Shindou had, but still a crime. And with his fingerprints on so many places at a time like this... Because of the fact that he had Yuki-san's blood all over his shirt the police was sure to investigate the possibility of him being an accomplice. Besides, they were acquaintances, they played in the same band... He was sure to become a suspect too. Because they would wonder why he had been there at that particular time, why he hadn't done anything to prevent this hideous thing from happening, why he had been embracing and comforting a murderer before even calling the police...

There was too great a risk.

But then, what should he do? Shindou was right: Dou shiyou?

"Fujisaki... I'm a murderer... I murdered my own lover... that's going to look bad, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Suguru looked around, wondering what they should do, where they could go. His mind had already begun to think of how they were going to get away from there unseen and avoid being caught by the cops. Like a criminal. "I don't know exactly what to do, but don't worry, Shindou, things will be okay," he found himself saying to the vocalist, who looked up at him with quizzical, teary eyes. "We'll find a way to solve this. Somehow."

"Wha... what do you mean? Aren't you going to call the police on me?" he wondered, surprised.

Suguru shook his head. "No. I'm likely to become a suspect too. At least they're going to think that I was your accomplice, and even if it could be proven that I wasn't your accomplice in this crime I would be temporarily imprisoned, and I don't want that. It is better if we get out of here as soon as possible."

Shindou blinked at him. "Get out of here?" He gazed back at the body of Yuki. "But... but I can't leave Yuki. I can't..."

"He's dead, Shindou. He's not here anymore anyways, so it doesn't matter if you leave his body behind."

"But when they find him, won't they know that I was the one who killed him?" he asked.

"Of course they will," Suguru said, "but we will be far away by then."

"But how...?"

"Don't you worry about that," he said, and took out his cell phone. He knew exactly who could help them. He pressed the speed dial. His cousin answered after only one ring, and Suguru immediately said, "It's me. I need a car to Yuki Eiri-san's house immediately, but don't drive up the front, come to the alley behind the house and pick us up there." He knew his cousin wouldn't ask any questions, but do as he was told right away, and so Suguru hung up and turned to Shindou.

"Let's go."

* * *

**_Well guys, what do you think about THAT plot twist?! Hehe... A big apology to all you Eiri Yuki-fans out there for killing him off in this story, but it was necessary for the plot. (Duh!) Isn't it kind of amazing how Suguru takes control of the situation like that? I guess this story is kind of OOC..._**

**_Anyways, see you all next time!  
Love, Piper_**


End file.
